random_assaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 101
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 102|Next Episode -->]] Length: 1:47:53 Hosts: Alex Kate Guests: David 1st segment, Willy in 2nd segment. Intro- RA Tampons Closing Song - Instrumental, Zenon song? ---- Content Covered *David wants to talk about movies Horror movies *Backloggery Assassin Creed series *Jack Black case study *Cliffhangers in videogames. AC Rev and Halo 2 and 3 *David has 1 month XBL Gold for WORLD OF TANKS! *Willy Lego Marvel Superheros and Batman Arkham Origins Questions? *What food should you get when you meet people? Notable Facts *Alex reveals Mela hated Willy and first, but then she acted like she never hated Willy in the first place and was so wrong. *First time Alex met Jake Petersen Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *It sucks the world inside my head is horrible. *Ellen Page calls her vagina gushy so you can all jerk off to that. *Speaking of Ellen Page motion captured vagina, the game is stupid. *(Kate) You are a asshole, what whould you like to write TV show or movie. **Kate I would do my best to make it long. **Alex "Bullshit I read your writing." *xcat.com *Nuts & Bolts is just POW Block. *I want to rewrite Mortal Kombat but have it all in CGI. *Why don't you walk everywhere with your PS4 and streetpass people to get free games? *(Mrs Mitch) Mitchell yell me what happened in Assassins Creed? *Revelation ended with a cliffhanger. *BoomBlox is fun if you have a friend which Kate doesn't have. *I'm a guest talking about Killzone. *I went to the COD Ghosts midnight launch. Howmany bullets do you own in the game? *I get fagballs and blue confused. *Manga, Mingo, Mango. *David you'll be Mitch **Willy "Horrible." (Tony) I can't touch my dick *Willy what have you done since Here comes the Boom? *ThanksKillng 3. I skipped the sequel. *I went into Chemistry class no way Zenon is an element. Kate *When you strip out Matt and Mitch you get intelligent humor. *Mitch doesn't read any books. **Alex "He does read a lot of R.L. Stein. *Guy wrote screenplay for Gullivers Travels **Alex God damn it full circle (New writer for the Muppets Movie) *I have a fear of videogame journos writing movies. Book of Eli he made a Fallout movie and put Jesus in it. *BlockBuster is gone so it is great in the long run. *What the fuck is wrong with these people? *Someone had a temper tantrum on twitter and cancled their own game? David *Killzone Shadow Mercenaries good game *What you meant to say was Alex was fagballs. *I have a 4GB Vita. Killzone is 4.72 GB **Kate I'm happy you got fucked. *We should train kids in middle school and high school to neglect social life and play all the games because in the future they won't have time. *Simpsons **Willy "LaserTime already done this." Willy *I find that interesting. No I'm lying. *I ate too many breadsticks. **Alex how many? **Willy 1. *You can be dead. *Fuck the gamestop I work at. The breadsticks are awful. *First you have to have a vagina. *Open world Manhattan, 150+ characters, 20+hours and only 38% complete. *I drove the Ghost Rider motorcycle as Howard the Duck. Lego Marvel > Arkham Origins **Alex "It's a shame they didn't put in Iron Man." **Willy "They put in 8." <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 102|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:Guest Category:Willy Category:David